


The One Thing

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: based off a hc from tumblr, sting steals a robert 2 b him father !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Stingy finally claims the one thing he'd been missing





	The One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil somthn i wrote after a headcanon by @controv3rsyc0rner on tumblr! stingy steals a robert 2 be his father!! srry if its a lil messy im a little behind on sleep :0c

Robbie turned the corner, his legs moving beneath him too slow to arouse suspicious but, hopefully, to fast for him to be caught. Sweat beaded on his pale forehead as he moved swiftly down the yellow sidewalk, breathing hard from a dangerous mix of adrenaline and fear. He turned a corner and, much to his dismay, was met with a dead end, and his tap shoe-clad feet came to an ill-omened stop. Slowly, with a fear-filled and trembling body, he turned around and his wide eyes landed on the young boy that stood before him.

“Stingy?” he asked, his panic fading. Stingy gave him a nervous smile. “Why were you following me?”

Stingy shrugged shakily. “No particular reason. Just… following. It is my sidewalk, after all.”

Robbie looked him up and down apprehensively. Testingly, he moved to take a step away. Stingy followed.

“Ok, what’s the deal, Stingy? What do you want from me?” he asked. Stingy looked down at the ground and pushed at a rock with his foot, watching as it scuttled across the concrete and landed in the grass.

“I just… want to follow you. Is that so wrong?” he tried. Robbie leveled a glare at him.

“Why don’t you follow sportaflop? You can be part of his little gaggle.”

Robbie seemed to hit a sore spot, and Stingy’s face lit up and he turned his attention back to the ground.

“I don’t want to be part of his gaggle,” he said softly. “I want… someone who will pay attention to me. Sportacus is always busy in his airship or with the other kids and my dad is always at work,” he turned away from Robbie, “I just want someone who… pays attention to me, that’s all.”

It was quiet for a while, Stingy stood still with his eyes closed tightly, and Robbie looking sympathetically at the boy’s back. At long last, Robbie cleared his throat, and Stingy looked up at him.

“You can… walk with me, if you really want to,” he mumbled. He opened his mouth to say more, but closed it and shook his head.

Stingy smiled and held his head up again. “Well.. I was going to anyways, but thank you for giving me permission.”

He trotted forward and grabbed Robbie’s hand, following as the tall man lead him toward the center of town.


End file.
